Runaway Slayer
by Kenlow
Summary: *NEW EDITS UP TO CHAPTER 4 AND UPDATES 5/9/2013* Season Rewrite. Buffy went rogue. Dawn is Faith's sister and Willow still got addicted and is about to return from England. Now Willow is put in charge of finding the new slayer...
1. Run in With a Stranger

[...]

A.N. This is story stuck with me after I had kind of dreamed about it for three nights straight. Weird I know…so I decided to write it down and I think it turned out ok...let's see where it goes!

Summary: Buffy became a rogue slayer instead of Faith after Riley left her. Dawn never showed up till after that and was Faith's sister. The whole "key" thing did happen, but it was Faith who jumped off the ledge in to the ball of energy. She died, but for only a couple of minutes. It was enough to call a new slayer forward. It is a couple years later and still no one knows who it is till mysterious demon killings happen all over Sunnydale. Although Faith did take over the Summer's house when Joyce died when she left it to Faith in her will. With Faith never completely dieing the whole "First" evil thing never happened, but Tara did end up being killed by Warren. Everything else after that is the same. Willow has just returned to Sunnydale when the killings started and Faith has assigned her to lead the investigation to find the new slayer. Also Faith is now head of the Scooby gang and Giles returned back to Sunnydale with Willow. Boy is that a mouth full…

So here you go…

[RUNAWAY SLAYER]

Chapter 1: Run in with a Stranger

[...]

Willow was on her laptop sitting at the table in the Magic Box researching possible slayers. Getting nowhere, she was frustrated because she had engrossed herself in this search since she had gotten back three days ago. Willow decided it was time for a break and got up to grab her coat.

Right as she stood up Anya walked in. "Any luck?" She asked. Willow shook her head and looked at the clock surprised it was eleven thirty at night. "What are you doing here Anya? I thought you would be home by now." Anya scoffed, "Well I was and then I realized I didn't count my money a fifth time so I just had to come back and make sure they were all in order." She emphasized as if it were common knowledge for her to count her money.

"That was just a nice way of saying you still don't trust me do you." Willow remarked defensively. Anya replied without a thought, "Yep that's right. Wait... can you read minds now!? Oh! Could you read a bunny's mind to see what they were planning next." Willow just had to laugh because she knew that Anya was being dead serious because she was well…Anya.

"No I can't read minds and if I could I wouldn't," Willow retorted, "Anyways, it was just common sense is all. I will be back in a bit. I forgot to grab some tea back home so I going to go get some.""Fine," Anya said as Willow walked by her, but then she pointed at the witch, "But if you ever get that mind reading power you call me first so we can destroy the bunny's plans okay!" Willow rolled her eyes as she walked out into the street. It was a clear night and she looked up into the sky. Willow then saw a shooting star and took it as a message from Tara.

"I love you too baby…" She whispered to the sky.

Willow continued to walk until she passed by a play ground and decided to sit on one of the swings.

At that moment Faith was returning from her patrol when she saw Willow sitting there. She walked over and sat on the swing beside her. Neither of them spoke. They both knew they were just glad to have each other's company with no appending doom except for a missing slayer.

"Anything?" Faith decided to say something first. "Not one thing…I swear this girl either doesn't exist or is one hell of an undercover slayer. I mean I even tried to break her pattern in the slayings but there isn't even a pattern…"

"Whoa chill Red!" Faith chuckled, "Don't worry. Just give it some time I mean these things did start to just happen so she is bound to show up anytime. Till then why don't you just go home and sleep. Start fresh tomorrow ya know?"

"Yea but Anya will get suspicious when I don't show up. I told her I was just getting some tea." Willow said sadly. Faith touched her shoulder in comfort, "Done. I will go and talk to that bunny fearing women." "Thanks Faith." Willow laughed and sighed in relief. "No prob Red…" Willow continued, "No Faith I mean for everything, for stepping in when Buffy left, taking care of the Scooby gang, I mean you're the heart and soul of this group…"

Faith took her hand off her shoulder and held it up to Willow, "Whoa Red, don't go all babble mode on me but you're welcome and if you ever say that in front of every one else there will be something to pay."

Willow smiled and got up. Faith got up too and started to walk away but couldn't when someone's arms wrapped around her. She was tense at first but then relaxed into the hug. After a few moments Willow pulled away and rubbed Faith's shoulder before walking away.

Faith had one more thing to say though, "Hey Willow?" The witch turned around, caught off guard by her full name. "Yes Faith?" "Could you check on Dawnie for me?" As much as Faith has a tough act, her soft side always comes out when it comes to Dawn. Willow smiled, "Of course I will. Now hurry up! No more delays!" Willow shooed her off.

Both the witch and slayer went on their different directions content that everything between them would soon turn to normal. Willow decided to take a short cut through the cemetery since she felt like she knew it so well that nothing could possibly go wrong. Especially this early in the night...

Out of nowhere a group of demons showed up in front of her ready to charge. They were running so fast Willow was just frozen staring at them with frightened eyes. If there weren't so many she would be able to defend herself, but the six was too great a number. Then she heard a voice to her right and turned quickly to see a body coming at her.

"Look out!" Is what the body screamed at her as she tackled her into the bushes. Willow got knocked out as she hit the ground with someone else's weight on her. Within a few minutes the stranger had easily dispatched all six demons.

After assessing her new cuts and bruises as minor, the stranger remembered the girl she accidentally knocked out. Willow was still out cold, so the girl with brown eyes, now easily seen by moonlight, decided to check for some kind of identification. Luckily Willow had her driver's license on her.

"Well hello miss…Willow Rosenberg. Great born and probably raised in Sunnydale. Man these Sunnydale people really have no idea where they live…And who goes for a stroll through a cemetery this late at night, really?!"

Shaking her head, the mystery woman picked up Willow and carried her to the address written on the license. It was also her luck that the address, the Summer's home, had the front door unlocked. Again the woman shook her head at the lack of security as she carried Willow up the stairs and set her on the floor. She peaked in the rooms till she found one with pictures of person resembling Willow and another women with long light brunette hair. She guessed this would be her best bet for her room.

She came back and carefully picked Willow up, brought her into her room and set her on her bed. After removing Willow's shoes she pulled up the covers and tucked her in. It was then that the woman got a good look at Willow's face. The wild red hair and rosy cheeks apparent on Willow's face in the moonlight.

"Damn…" The woman let out looking down at Willow. Without thinking she leaned in and gently brushed a good night kiss on the red heads lips. From the new contact Willow opened her eyes to look in to chocolate eyes. The brunette was a little taken back by the sudden eye contact and got off the bed quickly.

Suddenly a crash was heard downstairs from a frantic Faith entering the house. "RED!? You okay the door was open! Will answer me!?" Faith yelled as she ran up the stairs, taking two at a time. A sleepy Dawn came out of her room and saw Faith running towards her. She was caught up in a hug. Faith yelled Willow's name again. Willow motioned for the girl in front of her to stay where she was and walked out in the hall. The woman obeyed for the moment, not sure what to do.

"Yea...Faith sorry the door just kind of slipped my mind. There is just a lot of stuff going on up here tonight," Willow tapped her head, "It won't happen again." Faith sighed as she reached Willow's room. The two walked into her room followed by Dawn. Faith look around and saw the window was open. "Man!? Aren't you cold? Your window is like wide open…"

Willow, shocked by her own disappoint at the stranger's fast exit, just stared at the open window. With a million questions zooming around in her head of the evenings events she murmured, "Yea I'm freezing…I guess I didn't realize it was opened…" Subconsciously she found her hand brushing her lips where the only heat on her body was located, reminiscent of a kiss shared moments before.

Faith and Dawn just looked at each other not sure what happened.

[...]


	2. Strange Reunions Twice

[RUNAWAY SLAYER]

Chapter 2: Strange Reunions...Twice

[...]

After the events that had just unfolded there was no way this slayer was going to get some sleep. Every time she closed her eyes she saw the face of the beautiful red head, whose name she was not going to forget lightly: Willow Rosenberg.

Instead of sleeping, the brunette found herself pacing her hotel room, flipping a stake in the air to busy her hands. When the early morning began to peak through her curtains she was still pacing, trying to figure things out, and slightly in shock. She just couldn't believe she just kissed a girl. Her. Miss Kennedy Hansen, a guy loving, one night stand, type of girl. The only thing that stuck in her mind though was those emerald eyes staring back at her a little distraught. How could she have been so careless? All she was going to do was bring the girl home, tuck her in and go out to look for another demon mob to destroy. But no, she just had to look into her face didn't she. That moment she touched the red head's lips kept replaying in her head, over and over.

Later a knock came to her door, Kennedy was too stuck in her head to acknowledge the sound. A second knock came and Kennedy just continued with her thoughts. "Room Service!" An impatient maid barged her way in. From both the physical entrance and catching the slayer off guard, Kennedy began rushing her "assailant" with stake in hand before she realized it was just a maid. Kennedy stopped herself short and the maid looked at her impatiently.

"Oh umm…sorry but I am not done here." Kennedy stuttered. "Fine! Fine, why not just ring me when you're through!" The maid eyed Kennedy's stake suspiciously and backed her way out muttering how dumb tourists don't even know how to answer the door.

"Sorry!" Kennedy exasperated, but the maid just looked up and shook her head as she shut the door behind her. Kennedy chuckled as she checked the clock and realized it was almost noon. 'Man did I get hit with some freakin' love arrow or what?!' She thought as she jumped into the shower.

[...]

Meanwhile in Willow's Room…

Besides Kennedy, Willow had no problem falling asleep last night but was making up for remembering what happened last night over her late morning tea.

'I have exhausted every single person who that woman might be and I know a lot of people but do I come up with any thing? Nope! All I remember in the cemetery is a body coming at me after I saw a group of demons…wait!? Duh! How could I not have seen it before? She is the freakin slayer…oh crap hold on…I don't remember her face. Gosh darn it! She was lying right above me but I couldn't see her face. Maybe I need glasses…well maybe not. I guess the whole being knocked out thing blurred my vision. Well the only thing this means is that I am back to square one. Except for the whole kiss thing, I do remember that oddly…she smelled like vanilla roses. MMmm…'

Willow was sitting on her window seal looking out into the yard. To her she thought it meant something since that mystery girl had left through it. Faith walked into her room and leaned on the door frame, smiling at the sight of Willow lost in her thoughts.

"Hey Will?" Willow turned her head towards Faith. The sun was shining on her face reflecting her smile and face like she was a true goddess. Faith returned her smile with her smirk, "Could you pick up Dawnie from school? Giles is going training psycho on me and wants me to train for the whole day and evening with him. I think he is afraid the council will stop by on another surprise visit like they did when the whole Glory thing happened..."

"Of course Faith. Take as long as you need. I was planning on asking you if I could take her to the movies today anyway." Willow asked almost pleadingly. "Okay by me Red as long as you get her back by curfew. Just remember to watch her sugar intake…we don't want what happened last time with the cookie dough. I still see pieces of it on the wall." Faith chuckled at that memory. "Deal." Willow replied laughing.

"Well I'll see you later," Faith turned to walk out while Willow looked back out the window, but then quickly walked back in, "Umm…Willow are you gonna tell me what happened with you last night?" Willow turned once more to face Faith.

"No…but I am going to tell you that I'm working on it." Faith nodded and left.

Willow decided to go down stairs and eat lunch seeing as she had taken a shower and was ready to go to relax in the sun at the park. She had planned just to lie out under the sun with her own picnic to rest that afternoon. Now she was excited she was going to have her very own bonding time with Dawn since she got back. Once she got ready with her picnic basket Willow headed off into the sunshine making her way towards the park.

[...]

At that same moment Kennedy decided to go for a walk to clear her head. She had walked through a park close to the hotel she thought might look way better, and more friendlier, during the day time.

[...]

Willow was sitting under the tree eating and watching some toddlers play with some birds near a pond, who were also enjoying their company because the kids were feeding them bread crusts. She had to laugh when one of the kids were so intent to fly that he ran right into the pond where the bird he had fed flew and landed. The kid's mom was freaking out and yelling at the toddler to 'Come back right now or no desert'. With the mention of no desert the kid quickly paddled his way out of the pond and into his mom's arms. 'Heh, funny reunion of sorts…' Willow thought.

She looked around to people watch and on the other side of the huge pond she saw a brunette, about her age, sitting on a bench also watching the birds. The girl got up and took off her coat. She swung it over her shoulder and started to walk away.

Willow knew she didn't know this girl but something felt familiar. She decided to be spontaneous, plus if she was lucky the girl might just be the new slayer she's been searching for. Willow took off at a slight job. "Umm…Hey!" She yelled over at the girl as she caught up.

The girl swung around and looked up the hill to see a slightly spastic Willow waving at her.

'Oh crap,' Kennedy thought, 'How the hell did she find me…'

Willow quickly ran down the hill and stopped a few feet away from Kennedy. "Sorry to get all blunt but I am looking for someone and I had never seen you here before so I decided to ask you some questions…If that is okay with you of course." Willow blurted.

Kennedy smiled. 'Damn she is cute…wait no Kennedy stop it keep your mind on track..You need to get out of here.' Kennedy shook her head.

"You okay?" Willow asked. "Yep I'm perfectly fine. If I hadn't just realized that I was late for an appointment I would be up to answer some of your questions, but I'm already late for those appointments." Kennedy stumbled out an excuse.

'Smooth Kennedy...very smooth...how many appointments do you have? One or two? No three makes it wayyy more believable. Shut up and see if she bought it.' Kennedy berated herself.

"Oh ok. Sorry to bother you." Willow started to walk away, obviously disappointed from her body language.

'No don't go…Kennedy what are you saying you're laying low right? Right of course, just let her walk away.'

Kennedy watched Willow walk up the hill. Kennedy continued walking but she was too intrigued with the redhead. Kennedy found a spot hidden from Willow's view to keep an eye on her.

Willow gathered up her stuff seeing as it was almost time for school to get out. Kennedy watched her as she walked out of the park.

'Just to be safe…' Kennedy got out from behind the tree and followed Willow back to her house and to the high school where she picked up Dawn. She was just lucky that the high school was walking distance from the house so Willow didn't have to take a car. Kennedy didn't even have car.

The whole time Willow sensed someone following her but didn't think of anything of it because it was sunlight out.

"Dawnie! Over here!" Willow yelled when she saw Dawn walking out of the new high school. Dawn screeched as she ran over to Willow and grabbed her in a tight hug. "Uggh…Dawn air…need…to…breathe!" Dawn backed off Willow, "Ahh, sorry Will! But what are you doing here? I thought sis was going to pick me up." Willow smiled down at the teen, "Well your sis asked me to pick you up because Giles is all paranoid about training…"

"Imagine that..." Dawn cut in rolling her eyes. Willow ignored the remark and continued, "So I decided to take you out on a fun day of Willowness Goodness!" Dawn smiled, "Those are my favorite days!" "Okay then first stops the movie theater with popcorn goodness." Willow wrapped one of her arms around Dawn's waist and started to head of to the theater.

Kennedy took a few moments then came out from behind a car.

'Well at least there will be some entertainment and that meaning me watching Willow's reaction to the movie…he he…wait, there I go again stop it.

But it's fun.

I don't care now hurry up and follow the cute red head…

Hehe you called her cute!

These mental discussions are getting a bit much …what is this girl doing to me?'

Kennedy sighed as she followed the women into the theater. They ended up seeing a comedy called "My Big Fat Greek Wedding". The movie was so damn funny the whole audience was laughing, including Kennedy who the whole time was laughing at Willow's expressions.

After the movie Willow and Dawn walked out of the movie theater and onto the street. The sun was setting and Willow had decided to make sundaes at home instead of going out for them so they could be home before the sunset and not get in trouble if Faith knew they were out.

Kennedy silently followed them. Making sure she stayed out of their sight of the two girls.

All of a sudden four vampires jumped out of the bushes as the two girls pulled onto a neighborhood street. Willow turned around just in time to dodge a full body assault on her. That vampire flew into the bushes.

"Slayer's sister!" They all hissed.

"Dawnie! Run home quick!" With that Dawn high tailed it out of there. Quickly followed by Willow.

'Ah crap…can't this girl stay out of trouble for one night?' Kennedy thought as she quickly got into a run after the girls to catch up.

The rest of the vampires started to chase the two and were gaining quickly. Willow kept looking back but the vampires got closer and closer. The girls ran around the corner when they heard the sound of bodies hitting the ground. "Dawnie go home and stay there I need to see what happened!" Willow told her with her resolve face, Dawn saw her face and knew there was no arguing. She sighed to show her displeasure before running home.

Kennedy had jumped all four vampires knocking them on the ground. They wrestled for a few minutes, Kennedy dusted two of the vampires. She continued fighting until one vampire got a hold of Kennedy while the other taunted her. Willow had just turned the corner when she saw the vampire that had Kennedy bite into her neck. Willow froze at the sight. Time froze for a second till the witch realized what was happening.

Willow grabbed a stick and dusted the on-looking vampire. Kennedy was able to flip the other vampire off her neck and onto the ground. Willow saw her chance and ran over to him with a stake in her hand. He was immediately dusted.

Kennedy took a deep breathe and stood there for a few moments until she realized how bad her neck wound was and that a certain someone was starring at her. "Hehe…Hello again…" Kennedy said as she looked up at the red head. She put her hand on her neck to provide pressure, but she had already lost a lot of blood. Kennedy slumped to the ground as she got weak in the knees.

Willow came down on the ground with her as she realized it was the girl from the park. "Sweetie your hurt…" Willow just blurted as she looked at Kennedy's wound when she removed her hand so she could see it.

'Whoa…I just called her sweetie and I don't even know her.'

'Wow she just called me sweetie…cool! Wait no bad, very bad…aww screw it my neck hurts…'

"Yep that's me with the neck wound and all. Gotta say though this wound is a first…"

Before she could go on Kennedy was distracted by Willow moving a piece of hair out of her eyes and putting it behind her ear. "I feel like I know you...but from where?…" Willow murmured. "Maybe I can help you remember. Will you let me?" Kennedy whispered back. "Be my guest." Willow replied looking into those dark chocolate brown eyes.

With her permission Kennedy leaned forward and caught Willow's lips. It was the most passionate kiss either had ever felt. Willow immediately recognized the feeling of her lips but didn't want to pull away. After what seemed like forever Kennedy pulled away looking back into those emerald eyes.

"Remember now?" Kennedy asked as she smiled up at the red head.

"You are definitely familiar to me…" Willow returned her smile to the brunette.

[...]


	3. Imposter!

[RUNAWAY SLAYER]

Chapter 3: Imposter!

[...]

The witch and slayer just laid there on the pavement for a minute until they both realized that they needed to get Kennedy some first aid. Willow got off of the brunette, but Kennedy got up too fast only to fall down. Willow caught her quickly before she hit the ground. "Thanks…" Kennedy said shyly.

"No problem, why don't we head back to my place since we both know where it is." Willow smiled down at Kennedy who was all of a sudden shy as her second attempt to stand a more successful. The two started walking down the street with Kennedy slightly leaning on Willow for support.

"So umm…just to let you know I was kind of…well I wouldn't call it stalking, I would really call it checking up on you after last night and all…" Willow started to giggle. Kennedy was confused, "What? Did I say something wrong?"

"No, no you didn't it just seems that me and you seem to already have one characteristic in common…we both babble. You know what that is right? It's where you just start to talk and you can't seem to get to a point so instead you basically dance around it and then everyone is confused and…"

"Willow?!" Kennedy laughed and pulled them to a halt. She turned to look into green eyes. "It's okay I do know what babbling is." Willow nodded and they started to walk again, but Willow realized something..."You know it's not fair."

"What's not fair Willow?" Kennedy replied smirking.

'Man do I love saying her name…Willow…Will...Willow the willow tree…he he, now that's funny.'

All of a sudden she saw a hand waving in front of her face. "Did you hear me or were you babbling in your head?" Kennedy shrugged, "A little bit of both actually. Sorry what did you say?" "I said it's not fair that you know my name and I don't even know your name."

"Oh, I didn't tell you?" Willow shook her head. "Well than this calls for a formal meeting…" She turned to face Willow. "Hello my name is Kennedy Hansen and yours is?" She put out her hand. "My name is Willow Rosenberg but you already knew that of course." Willow took her hand and shook it, "Now Miss Kennedy Hansen let's go get you cleaned up."

Once more they started to walk content that the actually knew each other fully now, well at least each other's names. A few minutes later they arrived at the Summer's home. The only reason Faith and Willow called it the Summer's house was to keep the hope one day Buffy would come back and they would be there for her if she decided to stay.

They walked up the front porch and into the living room. Dawn came running as she heard them coming from the kitchen. She froze once she saw a person attached to Willow's arm. 'Damn she's hot…' Dawn thought as she walked up to help the girl onto the couch.

"Willow who is this?" She asked now facing Willow. "This here is Kennedy Hansen, the runaway slayer." Willow pointed at Kennedy. Kennedy turned around on the couch totally taken by surprise by the redheads slayer statement.

"What…but…how...owww!?" Was all she could manage to say as the twisting of her body did not feel nice on her newly open neck.

Dawn immediately turned around and engulfed her in a painful hug, not seeing Kennedy's wound. "Air…and ne-neck..." Kennedy squeaked as her body was being engulfed by the teenager. "Oh…hehe sorry, I seem to be doing that a lot lately." Dawn apologized and backed off for the second time that day. "S'okay." Kennedy then got a shot of pain through her neck. "Oww…"

Willow saw this and asked Dawn to go get the first aid kit. She left quickly leaving just Willow and Kennedy. Kennedy sighed as the pain slowly subsided. "What...who...how…I'm mean how did you know that I am a slayer?" Willow smiled and walk over sitting down on the couch next to Kennedy.

"Well you see Dawnie…" She pointed at the teenager who just bounded in and handed Willow the kit, "Is the sister of the slayer before you and well I'm a witch. The last three days I have been here I have been looking for you. I must say that you are quite the good hider too." Kennedy winced as Willow cleaned her bite and put a Band-Aid on her neck.

"Well I do have some helpful friends who are hackers that got the whole identity thing right. It was just me that had to keep low and I have done a good job of that to. It was just supposed to be a hit and run, but no I just had to stay around to see what else there was to kill…" Kennedy realized what she was saying about Willow and started to backtrack. "Oh…umm…not that I'm mad that I stayed behind. I'm sure glad I met you and Dawn here…"

"It's okay Kennedy you don't have to explain yourself . I'm just glad that you did stay because you saved my life back there." Willow was blushing, but then she did something that even surprised herself. She leaned forward and grabbed Kennedy's hand, interlocking their fingers. They stared into each other's eyes, then looked down at their hands, both sure energy just jolted between them .

"She saved my life too here!?" Dawn interjected and interlocked Kennedy's other hand. Totally ruining the moment Willow let go and moved to another chair close by. Dawn didn't budge.

"Well your both welcome…I guess I was just lucky I was walking in the same area on my patrol to run into you ladies." She lied to Dawn, who was totally oblivious to the lie. Willow just looked at her with raised eyebrows. Kennedy smile and Willow returned it understanding that she didn't want Dawn to know what happened last night.

"Well…Dawn isn't time for bed?" Willow turned around to face her. "Oh come on Will…" Dawn whined. "No buts Dawnie I am laying down the law. It's a school night and Faith said for you to be in bed before curfew. Looking at my watch it's 9:30. Now scoot." Willow replied firmly.

"Fine!" Glaring at Willow and before Kennedy realized what was happening, Dawn kissed Kennedy on the cheek. Dawn then jumped up and practically skipped up the stairs only to slam her door in true teenager form. "Damn teenagers got some spirit. Just like me when I was her age." Kennedy chuckled nervously rubbing the spot where Dawn kissed her.

Willow got up from the chair to sit next to Kennedy again. "Speaking of age…how old are you?" Kennedy paused. She had to think about it, "Well my parents said in my head I'm around age 6, but in the real world I'm about 20." "About?" Willow asked. "Yea, I have been on the road for awhile so I don't know the date." Kennedy began looking around to avoid eye contact. She hated questions, especially about herself.

Willow made an "O" with her mouth and nodded. They were silent for several minutes. Both were ignoring the fact that they had shared two kisses. Kennedy sighed and stood up. Well I guess I should get going…plenty of demons still out there." Kennedy turned around and started to leave.

Willow just sat there staring at her ass as it walked away. 'Man that is one nice ass…wait no Willow snap out of it!'

"Wait!" She blurted as she got up and ran to Kennedy stopping only a couple of feet away. "Are you...hungry?" Willow asked, grasping at straws to make her stay. "Hungry?" The kind of hungry that was on Kennedy's mind was definitely not kitchen friendly.

"Yea…well, I mean that usually slayers are hungry once they have gone out on a patrol. I could fix you up a sand which or something else if you don't like them…" Kennedy cut her off laughing, "A sandwich sounds wonderful." Both women smiled, happy they would have a few moments longer together. Willow lead Kennedy to the kitchen and had her sit in a chair at the island.

"So what all it be? PB and J? Turkey? Ham?" Willow had opened the fridge and was listing off ingredients they had. "How about PB and J. My mom used to make it like all the time when I was little." "Coming right up…" Within a couple of minutes it was all ready to go, Willow even with the crust off.

"You look like a non crust type of person." Willow stated as she handed the sandwich to Kennedy. "Thanks Will, but are you gonna have anything? I don't want to pig out in front of you."

"No I am all full on popcorn as you probably watched in the theater." Willow started blushing with the thought of Kennedy watching her. "Yea I know…you ate like the whole bucket." It took a second for Kennedy to realize what she said and then it was her turn to blush. Willow laughed. She got a glass of water and a pain reliever for her new found slayer. "This should help with the pain in your neck."

"Thanks. What I said back there was true. It was my first time getting bitten. Have you ever been bitten before?" Kennedy asked mouth already full of food. Kennedy downed the pill and sandwich like vampire is to blood after two weeks without so much as a drop. "Actually I have onc-" Before she could continue she was cut off by Faith barging in through the back door.

"Willow you okay?!" She asked her out of breathe. "Yea…why?" Willow replied confused. Before she could get an answer Faith grabbed Kennedy and threw her on to the floor. Then she picked her up again and punched so hard it knocked her into the next room. "Oww much…" Kennedy said as she picked herself up off the floor, brushing remnants of sandwich off.

"Faith what the hell was that for?!" Willow yelled as she ran to Kennedy's side but was blocked by Faith who just picked up Kennedy and gave her once last punch completely knocking her out. "Red stay away from her!" Faith yelled back. "You gonna tell me why?" By now Willow was furious, both hands on her hips.

"Because she is an imposter-" Faith exasperated and pointed to the lifeless body of Kennedy on the floor. She was caught off by Willow, "What!?" She said. "She is not the new slayer Red." Faith said desperately.

Again Willow said, "What!?"

[...]


	4. Shared Destiny

[RUNAWAY SLAYER]

Chapter 4: Shared Destiny

[...]

Willow couldn't believe her ears. In fact she wouldn't. "What the hell are you talking about!?"

"Well this girl walked into the magic box and told us the whole story. The cliff note version is that this girl…" She pointed to Kennedy, "has been following her. She also says that somehow she looks exactly like herself so when she finally settled down here in Sunnydale to pursue slaying, she beat her to slaying all the major demon gangs and basically said she was the new slayer in town."

"I don't believe you." Willow said bluntly and went to Kennedy's side. Faith sighed and scratched her head. "Red, listen to me she is not the slayer okay…"Willow cut her off before she could say anything else. "Faith she has got to be the slayer. You weren't there when she took down three vampires and saved my life, not to mention Dawn's also."

Now it was Faith's turn to be confused. Willow went back to checking Kennedy's face for bruising. "She saved Dawn's life?" Faith asked slowly. Willow looked back at Faith. "Yes alright…now help me carry her to the couch."

They both picked up Kennedy and carried her through the dining room into the living room and carefully set her down on the couch. The two friends then walked back into the kitchen to talk some more. "Faith did you even test her skills out?"

"No..." Faith realized she might be walking into a hopeless battle. "Okay, did you sense anything familiar about her?" Willow bent down and picked up the now broken plate. "Umm…no." Faith sat down on an island chair with a defeated 'thud.'

"Then how do you know she is a slayer!?" Willow stressed as she tossed the broken plate into the trash and Faith flinched. "Well, I guess I don't okay! She was just really buff and looked like the type to be a slayer." Faith started shaking her head at her own stupidity.

"So you just decided to find her and beat the crap out of her. Faith, how could you think like that? That's how innocent people die!" Willow said loudly, but to not wake up Kennedy she began to whisper, "That's something the old Faith would do way back when during the whole graduation thing. You're better than this Faith."

"I know, I know...I guess I just got wrapped up in the whole story...Obviously. But what should I do Red? I mean that girl is staying at Giles' pad and we have this girl here…" Faith threw her thumb in the knocked out brunette's direction.

"That girl has a name and it's Kennedy Hansen." Willow stated as a matter of fact. Faith raised her eyebrows and Willow just started to blush. "Moving on…I think we should have some sort of slayer competition. Ooh, ooh like the Olympics or something like that." Willow went to wash her hands proudly.

"That sounds good. I'll call Giles tomorrow and set up the whole thing. So what happened tonight? Why did you guys get jumped by vampires? I thought you were supposed to be home before sunset." Faith leaned forward eagerly onto the island.

Turning around to lean against the sink Willow rolled her eyes, "Well for one, curfew is ten and the sun sets at eight. Two, it was just a regular vampire, 'I want to suck your blood' festival. Complete with your own 'save your life slayer'."

Faith chuckled. The two just talked through the night like they use to before the whole 'Willow's planning to destroy the world' thing happened.

[...]

Meanwhile in the living room…Kennedy was coming to.

'Oww…my head hurts. Where the hell am I? Oh wait, I remember now the slayer here in Sunnydale rushed me, grabbed me, and used me as a punching bag. Man my life rocks! Do you always have to be so cheerful when you get your ass kicked? Umm…hello it is called sarcasm! I knew that dumb ass. No you didn't. Yes I did, oh whatever. Up yours. Okay gonna stop now…starting to sound like to freakin two year olds inside my head. Alright mind sum up about where you are and a plan to get out of here…'

Kennedy sat up fast, but immediately regretted it. She groaned loudly. She heard talking in the other room so she quieted down a bit more.

'Alright, you're back in Willow's house...hmmm Willow's lips…okay keeping on track now. You're obviously on the couch with no one there. People in the next room talking quietly and me thinks we should high tail it out here...Or you could go ease drop...yes let's try that!'

Kennedy agreed with herself as she got off the couch and made her way over to dining room. Staying in the shadows she heard enough to know they wanted to test her against her look-a-like come the next day. 'Great. Looks like the only way to clear up this mess. Not exactly my plan A, but at least I know I'll be able to prove myself proper. Ugh I need a shower...'

Slowly making her way back out of the dining room she saw a pen and paper. 'Better leave her a note so she'll know I'm ok...and that I'll be there tomorrow.' Kennedy quickly wrote her note and left it on top of an open laptop. 'Someone's bound to see that.' With that settled she made her way to the front door. She didn't go far when she ran into a lamp. 'Quietly you dork. How's it going grace? Oh shut up and keep walking…'

She finally made it to the door and carefully opened it and walked out into the fresh air, closing it silently behind her. It had to at least two o'clock in the morning. The moon was full and you could see the stars again. Boy was she loving every moment of this.

She didn't realize how long she stood there but it hit her she had to get out of there. She ran off into the night leaving her new red head behind in closed doors.

[...]

Willow was starting to yawn when she looked at the kitchen clock realized how late it was. "Goddess Faith! It's already three in the morning!" She turned back towards Faith who was just barely awake. Faith nodded a little tired her self. This was weird because she was a slayer after all. Slayer's are the original energizer bunnies! "I haven't heard anything from the living room Will. Do you think she is still out of it?" Faith said as she leaned back in her chair to listen more closely.

"I don't know Faith. She did lose a lot of blood so maybe she is. I'd rather just leave here be for now." Willow was secretly hoping to take care of her more. "Ok, yea, I saw the bandage. Has she been bitten before?" Faith asked standing up and stretching. "No, she was pretty shocked. She didn't realize how much it could hurt." Willow stayed seated. Her thoughts drifting back to Kennedy.

"What was she thinking!? It is only getting your life getting sucked out of you." Faith shook her head. "Pretty much." Willow stood up and started to walk out in to the dining room. She turned around when Faith didn't follow.

"You coming?" She asked. "Naw…I just gonna make some coffee and then head off to bed." Faith moved around to the island to reach for a coffee mug. Willow nodded and walked into the living room. She froze when she saw the couch empty. 'Not again…you can't keep that girl in one place for just one night can you?'

"Faith!" She called. Faith just came running. "What? Where's the fire?" Faith waved her arms around exaggerating the danger. "No fire here but Kennedy ran off again. What if you gave her a concussion? Or maybe she needs to change her band aid? Or…"

Faith cut her off with her hand over her mouth and grabbed her by the shoulders and pushed her towards the stairs. "Nothing you can do till tomorrow…I mean today…I mean later today. Oh, you know what I mean. So you might as well get some sleep."

"Yea your right…Goodnight Faith." Willow walked up the stairs. "Goodnight Red…" Faith whispered. She had a feeling something more happened between the possible slayer and her witch, but until then her mind would just have wait till Red was ready to talk. Walking back to the kitchen through the dining room Faith noticed a note laying on Willow's laptop.

"Dear Willow,

Sorry I couldn't stay. I needed to be in my own space, plus I need to shower after saving your life. For the second time I might add ;) I overheard you talking about needing to test my skills to make sure I'm legit. I'll be at the Magic Box by noon tomorrow.

-K"

'Little girl better bring it tomorrow if she is to get me to believe anything...' Faith thought as she took the note with her into the kitchen. 'Now to think about a suitable test.'

[...]

The next day the Scooby gang was at the Magic Box examining the other possible slayer. Everyone of course had their own suspicions but they kept those to themselves. The girl who looked identical to Kennedy just stood in front of everyone not moving. Nobody really did anything because they were waiting for the now always late Willow.

They heard the familiar bell of the shop and turned to look to see who it was. It was only a customer. Anya jumped off the table and ran over to the person saying quiet loudly "You here to spend your money?"

The bell was then chimed again and in walks Willow. She looked up from her book and saw the girl there. "Kennedy!" She said as she ran over and gave the girl a hug. The brunette was frozen like a statue and pulled away. She backed up a few feet and put out her hand.

"Umm…no but my name is Jerae. Nice to meet you umm…Willow." The witch took her hand and shook. She realized that the bite mark on her was gone and just couldn't believe it wasn't Kennedy. 'Boy am I not believing in things lately…maybe the whole world is against me…maybe this is all just a huge conspiracy…'

She didn't know that she was still shaking Jerae's hand. Jerae just kind of yanked her hand back. That motion made Willow snap out of it. "Hehe, sorry about that. I seem to do that a lot." Willow blushed. "No problem." Jerae replied as she turned towards everyone else with impeccable posture.

Willow walked back to a table and sat down. Once again there was silence. "So Will…how was school?" Xander asked to fill the void. "Fine…we have finals coming up so it is almost summer which means more beachy goodness!" Willow smiled. Xander laughed.

"The sun kills you know." Anya walked back to sit on Xander's lap, "It gives you skin cancer, burns, and let's not forget the whole 'kills vampire' part." Anya was in deep thought at that point. "If it makes you happier Anya I will watch my intake on the sun." Willow replied. "Good. Now if you excuse me I have to go count my money." Anya stood up but not before slightly glaring at Willow.

"For Pete's sake I have been here for less than five minutes!" Willow slightly yelled."Just let it go Will, just let it go." Xander said. "But…" Willow pouted. Xander cut her off. "Please?" "Fine, but just wait till round three. I am bringing out the bunnies!" Xander chuckled at that. "Okay Will."

"Xander! That's not funny…bunnies can also kill!" Anya input. "Yea see? I never win." With that Xander got up and walked to one of the suddenly interesting book shelves.

"Please everyone we have to get started." It was Giles who spoke this time. "To the back?" Faith asked. She had been awkwardly silent this whole time. Giles nodded. Everyone got up and started to walk to the back. Then they heard the shop bell once more. They all turned around to a frozen Kennedy staring at Jerae.

"How dare you follow me here!?" Kennedy yelled.

"But sis we share the same destiny." Jerae slowly walked towards Kennedy with both arms out for an embrace, but Kennedy shuddered from the motion and took a step back.

[...]


	5. Of All Moments

[RUNAWAY SLAYER]

Chapter 5: Of All Moments

[...]

Jerae took a step forward but Kennedy continued to walk backwards until she ran into a table and almost fell over. She didn't fall but a statue did, when it hit the ground it instantly shattered. "Hey! You owe me twenty bucks for that Kennedy!?" Anya yelled as she stood up. Xander got up and grabbed Anya by the arm. "Anya I don't think right now is the best time…"

Jerae turned around to watch the couple bicker some more. The ex-demon tried to say something but Xander but his hand on her mouth and made her sit back down. Defeated she sat silently watching the twin sisters get back into it. Jerae turned back around to the more composed Kennedy. Kennedy stood in front of her sister in ready for a fight.

"Ken I don't want to cause any trouble…I just wanted for you to forgive me…"

"FORGIVE YOU!? HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT AFTER WHAT YOU DID TO ME!?"

Kennedy couldn't hold it in any longer, she lunged at Jerae knocking them both to the floor. Jerae quickly got the upper hand and threw Kennedy off of her and stood up. She wiped away some blood from her lip. "Been practicing Ken?" Jerae smirked as her sister lunged at her again.

Kennedy's sister quickly evaded her attack and kicked Kennedy in the back as she went flying by. Kennedy got back up and instead of lunging she threw herself fully onto her sister. Rolling around on the floor both sisters were evenly matched so the damage was mutual and yet magnifying with each blow. By now Willow was becoming more worried about Kennedy, although she was only able to tell the difference between the two when they called each other by name. She decided to take matters into her own hands.

"SEPARATIM!" Willow said in a booming voice.

Immediately the twins separated. Kennedy flew towards Willow and Jerae flew back to hit the stairs. "Oww…" Kennedy mumbled as Willow helped her up. "Sorry sweetie but I had to." Kennedy pulled her arm out of Willow's and looked at her like some freak. "You had to!? Will why couldn't you have just let me kick her ass!?"

"Like I wouldn't have kicked yours!?" Jerae interjected. Kennedy glared at her and started to advance towards her again ready for another round but Willow grabbed her arm again. Kennedy stopped and turned around to look at a pleading Willow."Please Kennedy I had to because the way you two were going at it I just knew one of you would've gotten hurt. I couldn't just stand by and let you get hurt…"

Both women realized what Willow's statement meant and smiled briefly. Kennedy let go of Willow's hand and leaned in to kiss her cheek. She lingered there for a few seconds before she heard some one clearing her throat loud enough for the whole store to hear. "I'll knock the price down ten bucks for the statue." Anya yelled over. "Anya! Not. Now!" Xander exasperated, causing everyone to chuckle. Kennedy's laugh was cute short when she turned back towards her sister, who looked as if she was about to pounce on her.

"You know what Willow?" She said to her not even turning around but just kept looking into Jerae's eyes, "I'm not gonna do that test after all…I'm out of here. I know I am the slayer, with or without all of your approval." Kennedy turned around and kissed Willow's hand. She turned around and walked out the back door. Jerae just stood looking at everybody else and sighed. She ran her hand through her hair, "Well that was anti-climatic...oh well..." She turned around and walked out of the store not even bothering to say good bye.

The Scooby's just stood there. Anya got up and started to pick up. Xander followed her to help. Willow turned around and walked over to Faith. "I have to follow her okay?" "Yeah sure Will go" Faith nodded. Willow high tailed it out of there. Giles had taken off his glasses and started to wash them.

"Faith since this trial is basically done would you mind helping me out with researching? This whole twin thing is very intriguing!" Giles put his glasses back on and sat down. Faith had started to inch towards the door. "I would love to G-Man but I gotta go pick up Dawnie from school…so see ya!" She ran out the door. Giles just shook his head as he opened a book. "I swear she uses Dawn to get out of everything…"

[...]

Kennedy was pacing her new apartment she had leased out that morning, which caused her to be late to the "trial."

'How did she find me here…is she a slayer…I can't believe she asked for forgiveness…if only ma was here…'Kennedy looked out the window. "Man I need to kill something. Come on sun set faster!" Frustrated she went back to pacing. After a couple of minutes she started too angry again. She turned around to face an empty wall. "AGHHHH!" She screamed. The next moment her right fist was deep inside the wall. No pain came to her hand as she tried to rip it out, but it was stuck. "Well there goes the deposit...damn it..." She heard someone knock at the door.

'Of all moments…' She sighed. "Come in the door is unlocked!" She heard the door open then close. It was silent for the next couple of moments till she heard a gasp. Kennedy turned around and saw Willow running towards her. "Hehe…hey Will. How did you find me so fast? Oh right you're good at tracking..." Kennedy moved to try and hide her hand, but there was no chance.

"Kennedy what did you do?" Willow came around to her right side to look at her fist in the hole. "Just a little pent up anger is all…" She stopped as she heard Willow mumble some words. Before Kennedy could register Willow was performing a spell she felt her fist come back as if there was no wall. She had been pulling on it so hard that when there was no more support from the wall Kennedy flew back landing on her bed.

"Oh my god Kennedy! I'm a little out of practice! I'm sorry but how does your fist feel?" Willow ran to her on the bed. Kennedy sat up and looked at her fist. It was really messed up. All her knuckles were bloody and cracked. Luckily she felt no broken bones. 'Nothing a little slayer healing won't take care of…'

Willow carefully took her hand to inspect it, "Do you have a first aid kit?" "Yeah it is in the bathroom. Just open up the mirror." Kennedy sighed. "Okay I will be back." Willow got up and went into the bathroom. After a couple of minutes she returned with the first aid in hand. "Do you feel the pain in your hand?" She asked.

Kennedy shook her head no. Willow took her hand and sat it on her lap. "Will you tell me what's going on between you and your sister? I need to know if it is going to become an apocalyptic threat to Sunnydale." Kennedy stared at her. "I'm joking!...ok, no not really...but seriously...any threat?" Willow stammered and Kennedy laughed. "Believe me Willow it will not become anything like the end of the world."

Being dismissed on the subject Willow continued to wrap Kennedy's hand in silence. Kennedy went back to babbling in her head. This time about the beautiful red head sitting next to her.

[...]

...elsewhere...

"This is good Jerae very good." The blonde said as she got up from her chair. "But how could you let her see you so soon!?" Jerae took a step back towards the door knowing what that tone of voice meant. "How was I supposed to know she would be there boss? I just did what you told me…not that what you told me was a bad idea…"

"Oh shut up your giving me a head ached, get me my pills Ray Ray." The lethal woman demanded as she rubbed her temples. Jerae ran out of the room into the kitchen. The kitchen was just an average kitchen inside an average apartment. The only special thing about the place was its' occupants. Jerae grabbed what she came for and ran back to the older women.

"It is nice to know that my old pals are living fine without me. Did you see my mother there at all? You didn't mention seeing her." The blonde grabbed her water and pills from Jerae, downing the pills quickly before firmly setting the glass on the vanity. Jerae went and sat on the bed to face her. "No she wasn't there. There wasn't even a mention of her name." "Strange…" The blonde pondered, "Maybe she got tired of them and moved away."

"Back to business…since you were discovered earlier than expected we will continue with our plans but a faster pace." She turned to face the mirror and began brushing her thin hair. "Please tell me this is the phase where I get to kick Kennedy's ass back to hell!" Jerae stood up. "No not yet my pretty but soon." The older woman looked at the enthusiastic brunette though the mirror. "This time I hope she stays there!" Jerae sat down and pouted.

The blonde chuckled as she got up and moved to sit next to Jerae on the bed. "Yes it was very unfortunate she escaped from that dimension last time. At least we found one that she won't be able to escape from…" The blonde leaned in and brushed a strand of Jerae's hair out of her face."Thank you for caring about this enough to take care of the dirty work…" She whispered as she licked the younger girl's neck.

"No…no problem." Jerae stammered, "You know how I love to bossed around…" The blonde flipped Jerae so she was lying on top of her. She went down and started to kiss her neck again."Yes…yes I do…" She said in between kisses. It started to heat up between the two. No less than a couple of minutes and all their clothes were gone. Both were kissing each other deeply as they tried to get as much contact between themselves. Then the blonde moved one of her legs firmly against Jerae's center.

"Oh BUFFY! YES! THAT'S PERFECT!" Jerae yelled as she began to climax.

"Just as I had planned baby!" Was all the rogue slayer said as she entered her girlfriend.

[...]


	6. An Intense Ritual

Chapter 6

It had been a week since Willow had seen Kennedy in her apartment. Willow was worried. Yes, she has just met Kennedy, but she got this vibe from her when she looked into her dark brown eyes. It wasn't the slayer vibe either; it was something else, something deeper.

Willow was sitting in her usual spot. She was watching the sun slowly set and fade away as night come on. The moon rose and Willow was still lost in her thoughts.

'Maybe I should go visit her to see how she is doing, you know just a little visit…I bet you she has left town. No she couldn't of even with her sister here. I should ask Faith to go with me just in case something did happen…boy I hope she is okay…'

Willow grabbed her coat and walked out of her room. She went down stairs and didn't even bother to look around because she knew where Faith was. She had been spending her time there almost all day everyday since she found out about Kennedy. Willow made her way down the basements stairs. She could here the bounding sounds of a frustrated slayer hitting the punching bag. Faith was hitting it with amazing speed. Willow had never seen her so uptight.

"Faith?" She asked when she reached the bottom stair.

Faith didn't hear her. She continued to hit the bag. With every punch the bag would sway even more violently. The slayer took a couple steps back and gave it one last round house kick. The bag flew off the chains and hit the wall. Exhausted Faith relaxed her arms so they were on the side of her. Willow walked towards her waiting for Faith to even realize her. After a couple of seconds Faith turned around and still didn't see Willow. She walked to the window seal and grabbed her water bottle. She began to drink it and when she opened her eyes she saw Willow. Faith jumped and started to choke on the water.

"Shit Red, I didn't see you there!"

"Well so much for slayer senses." Willow chuckled.

"Ha ha very funny Red. Did you need anything or do you like scary the shit out of me every chance you get?"

Faith walked away and sat down on one of the mats. She grabbed a towel and started to wipe her sweat off her face. Willow started to pace, not sure she really needed Faith to come anymore.

"Spit it out Will you obviously want me for something."

Willow stopped in her tracks. She turned and faced Faith.

"It's been a week since I have heard from Kennedy."

Faith nodded her head. When Willow didn't continue Faith moved her hand to signal her to keep going.

"Yeah and?" She asked.

"I think something bad has happened or is about to happen. Faith, last time I saw her she had punched one of her hands right threw a wall. Her fist was really messed up and I think her sister is bad news. I want to go check on her and bring her back here to watch her, but I thought since you're a slayer and all, if she doesn't want to come you could convince her that we could work through this together."

"Why do you care about her so much Red?"

Willow was a little taken back by the question. It hadn't hit her why she would care about this girl so much; it was just her instinct to do so. She hadn't told Faith anything about her and Kennedy. She had planned to keep it that way but now Faith needed to know if she was going to get her to go anywhere with her to look for Kennedy.

The witch sighed. "Well you see me and Kennedy kind of shared a kiss the other night when me and Dawn were attacked…"

Faith raised her eyebrows.

"That's all we did and it felt so good…I like Kennedy okay, is that enough?" Willow was already blushing.

"Of course it's enough but Red did you just share one kiss…cause this is you we're talking about here. Not miss spontaneous vampire Willow."

Faith knew she caught Willow. Willow smiled.

"You know me all to well Faith."

"Hello! How many apocalypses have we been through together!? I would say enough to know you well enough. Any way come and sit here I want you to tell me everything."

Faith was curious. She always needed a good smoochie story and if it came from her best friend, hell yeah that's more like it!

"Faith I can't tell you all of it now…"

Faith began to pout.

"Oh come on Faith I will tell you later but right now I need to make sure Ken is okay."

With that Willow pulled Faith up and dragged her up the stairs. Faith pulled out of the red heads grip and went to her weapons chest. She pulled out couple of stakes and threw one to Willow.

"Just in case Red, now let's hurry up and get Kennedy."

Willow stuffed the stake in her jacket and lead the way. It didn't take them long for Kennedy's apartment building was only a couple blocks down. Willow pulled Faith into the building and up the elevator to the third floor. The doors opened. Willow quickly got out and hung a left. She ran down the hall until she found the door she was looking for, Room '313'.

Willow lifted her hand to knock, but got butterflies and dropped her hand back down. She turned around and faced Faith.

"Maybe we shouldn't do this…I mean she is probably fine being a slayer and all…"

"Oh no you don't you can't just drag me out here and let me give you the nice pat on the back and say 'Let's try again tomorrow', who do you think I am? Xander? Nope not gonna do that we came to get her and we sure as hell will."

With that Faith lifted her hand and knocked on the door aggressively. When no answer came she knocked again. Still no answer. Faith decided to try the door. Low and behold it opened. It creaked as the slayer and witch walked in.

"I got a bad feeling about this Will…" Faith whispered.

"Same here Faith but lets look around."

"Well duh Red of course we will…show me her bedroom…"

Willow got in front of Faith and started to walk down one of the halls. When she came to the door at the end of it she turned around and pointed to Faith. Telling her to go first.

Faith walked up to the door and knocked on it quietly.

"Kennedy?"

Faith walked in and saw holes in the wall. There was blood on the walls. Paper was every where. The slayer was afraid she would find a body. She signaled for Willow to stay and stay she did. Willow was leaning on the frame of the door taking in the sight of the bedroom.

Faith walked around the bed. Looking everywhere, under it, over it, in it, nothing. She looked in every corner and still the same result.

"Just keep looking…" Willow told her, "I'm gonna check out the rest of her apartment."

Willow left the room and walked down the hall. There was a noise coming from the bathroom. Willow stood outside the door knowing she had to go in. She opened the door slowly. She gasped when she saw the mirror was broken. Basically everything inside the bathroom was broken. There was blood in the sink, floor, just everywhere. She hear a whimper coming from the tub. She saw a dark body laying in it.

"Kennedy…"

Willow saw the face turn slightly towards her. It was so pale. The face showed pain, hurt, but when the face recognized who it was it immediately toughened up.

"What did you do?" Willow whispered as she rushed towards Kennedy.

Kennedy tried to get out of the tub but her knees went weak. Willow caught her in time and carefully helped her out and onto the toilet.

"I didn't know there would be so much blood…" The slayer murmured.

"Sweetie what did you do?" Willow tried again.

Willow than saw shallow cuts all over Kennedy's body. Symbols of all sorts.

'God that looks painful…' Willow thought.

Kennedy looked into Willow's eyes.

'She looks so serious…'

"I know their plan…they are gonna send me back to that hell dimension but they didn't know I found away to stop from being transported…"

"Honey who?"

"My sister and her 'girlfriend'…they sent me to a hell dimension called Gracch. I escaped after five years being a torture toy to the king. Luckily five years there was only five months here. So it's like I went on a vacation…"

Kennedy tried to make a joke.

"That's so horrible…"

Willow took both of Kennedy's hands in her own, worried that she had just tried to commit some kind of suicide.

"Tell me about it." Kennedy muttered.

"But why did you make all those cuts on your skin?"

"They are symbols to, like I said, to prevent me from being sent to another dimension…I didn't know there would be so much blood…"

Kennedy had this glazed look in her eyes. She looked away from Willow and looked up.

"I haven't finished the ritual…I still need to rub this powder stuff on myself and then I will be less vulnerable. I'm just so weak I don't think I will be able to."

The slayer looked back into Willow's eyes. It took a couple of seconds but Willow realized what she asking her to do.

"Ohhh…you want me to ohhh…yeah I will do just tell me when…well you probably want right now. He he well then let's get this over with…"

Willow started to blush. She helped Kennedy up and stood there until she could stand on her own.

"About time Red. Since you seem to have everything under control here I will let you to get on with what you need to do. I will be out patrolling; a lot of bad things waiting for a good ass whooping…oh and Red have fun!!!"

The two were stunned. Neither of them realized that the older slayer had been watching them. Willow was shocked and she looked back at Kennedy who just smiled and shrugged. Kennedy started to slowly walk and realized something.

"Umm…Willow the ritual kind of requires for me to be umm…naked so could you get my robe? It's just hanging on the inside of my door."

It was Willow's turn to smile at Kennedy's shyness.

"Of course be back in a sec and don't go anywhere."

Willow left the room.

"Like I can…" Kennedy muttered as she sat back down on the toilet.

Willow returned in a flash with the robe in hand.

"Thanks Willow. While I am getting ready could you wait in my bedroom? The powder is on my night stand…"

Willow nodded and left once again. Kennedy sighed and slowly took off her pajamas. She painfully piled them on the floor and slipped the robe on her toned body.

'You can do this Kenny…it's just a little rubbing while your naked…on the bed…with the most beautiful women right next to you actually touching you…

Okay not getting any calmer…let's try happy thoughts…

These are happy thoughts oh smart one…

Shut up and go to your bedroom…

That's where the red head is…

You are incorrigible when your life depends on something like this…

Love you to self…

Gonna stop now…'

Throughout Kennedy's self conversation she hadn't realized she was walking diagonally and she ended up running into the door frame.

"Oww…" She squeaked.

She heard a rush of body movement coming towards her. She looked up and had to laugh. Willow even almost tripped trying to rush to Kennedy's side.

"Boy were both pretty klutzy aren't we?" Kennedy chuckled.

Willow blushed. She took Kennedy's arm and helped her to her room. Not a word was spoken. When they were inside Willow let go of Kennedy's arm and walked to her bed and laid down on it, powder ready and all.

"You sure you want to help me with this Will?" Kennedy asked leaning on her closed door.

"Yes…if it is to help save your life then yes."

"Okay here it goes…"

Kennedy got up from the door. The slayer walked to side of the bed and sat on her knees in front of the witch. Willow looked up into the brunettes eyes and saw the most beautiful thing in them; she saw the want to be loved.

'Well she is going get some lovin tonight!!' Willow thought as she smirked up at Kennedy.

Willow grabbed the tying of Kennedy's robe. She opened the robe and let it fall off Kennedy's shoulders and onto bed.

A.N. Yes I'm cruel but I bet all you already know what's coming in the next chapter. If you guys want it then I want to hear you say it in reviews. He he…boy I love having this control!!!


	7. The Babbling is an Extra Bonus

Well since you all wanted it soooo badly, here it is…hehe…

Chapter 7

Willow gasped as the robe hit the bed. Kennedy body was covered in all the symbols. Some of the cuts had dried but over half of them were still bleeding.

"Goddess Kennedy…" Willow whispered.

Kennedy reached down and gently grabbed Willow's chin. She pulled it up so the two were looking in each other's eyes. Kennedy was smiling even more when she saw how much love was returned to her from Willow.

"Willow they will heal but I need you to help with that…yes it hurts but I have a feeling I will be feeling much better in a couple of minutes with the help of you."

Willow blushed. She knew what she had to do but she just had to get the new slayer in the right position. With that thought she smirked. She leaned forward and caught Kennedy by surprise with a kiss.

'God she feels so good…' Kennedy thought.

Willow opened her mouth so Kennedy could eagerly enter the new territory. Kennedy shot her tong in and Willow gasped as she realized she had a tong ring. Kennedy loved her reaction to the new metal and quickly got dominance showing Willow what exactly she could do with just her tong inside her mouth. Willow then pulled back and started to nibble on Kennedy's ear making her moan.

"Lay down…" Willow's arousal was already apparent in her voice but she reminded herself she had a job to do.

Kennedy did as she was told with the help of Willow. The witch sat in between Kennedy's legs taken in the full sight of her. She had a feeling the slayer usually never felt this vulnerable and she loved that. Willow grabbed the jar of the powder and twisted the top right off. She took some of the purple powder and looked right back at Kennedy. Who had been watching her every move.

"Do I have to say anything?" Willow asked as she leaned over the exposed slayer.

"N-no you don't y-you just umm…rub the powder in the wounds…"

"Okay, just relax now sweetie…"

Kennedy nodded her head but still watched as Willow rubbed the powder between her very soft hands. Willow moved down to where Kennedy's ankle, deciding to work her way north. There was a small star right above and she smoothed some powder over it as a test to see how the powder worked. Kennedy flinched by the new pressure but quickly stopped when she felt a cool sensation come over that area. The wound didn't seal but it did stop bleeding. Willow slowly moved up Kennedy's legs aware that the girl must be getting wetter every second knowing where she was heading. Her hands where moving in slow circles careful not to make any more damage to the fresh wounds.

Willow smoothed over the outside of Kennedy's side on her right leg when she looked up at her new lover. Kennedy was still staring right at her. Willow smiled and moved one of her hands on Kennedy's mound to see how wet she really was. Willow slid one of her fingers over Kennedy's clit making her moan. She rubbed it for a couple of seconds eliciting a couple of more moans from Kennedy.

"Well I will just have to take care of that…later"

Kennedy pouted when she realized what Willow meant.

"Don't do that Kenny you know you have lost a lot of blood already…besides patience is a virtue."

"Virtue smirtue Will…I want you."

Willow put on her resolve face. Kennedy had a feeling she wasn't going to win this. She sighed.

"Fine…But you just wait till I heal…" Kennedy smirked.

Willow got back between Kennedy's legs and looked at Kennedy's toned stomach. This was where most of the symbols were carved into her skin. She grabbed some more of the powder and slowly layered it Kennedy's belly button which had a symbol shaped like a crescent moon. Kennedy's breathing was still a little bit ragged from Willow's administrations and that made her smile. She hadn't even realized how much she affected Kennedy.

Willow got to Kennedy's breast and she saw one little symbol right above her nipple. Willow carefully began to cover it. Kennedy's breasts were already so hard. Willow just wanted to suck on them. She was already wet to and wanted this rubbing and no deep touching experience to be over so she could please Kennedy. Kennedy was moaning again when Willow covered her breast and powder. Willow saw Kennedy holding her arms down on her side trying so hard not to touch her. She was surprised at her self containment. Willow just couldn't take it anymore so she hurried through the rest of rubbing the powder all over Kennedy. She basically flipped her herself to get to the point where they both could touch each other again.

When Willow was done she set the empty jar on the night stand and lay down next to Kennedy to take all of her in.

"Do you feel any better…?" She asked.

Kennedy sighed. She slowly turned to face the red head. She propped herself up on her elbow to get a good look at those beautiful emerald eyes.

"I do and I can already feel the wounds starting to heal all because of you…"

"Well your very wel-"

She was cut off by Kennedy's lips. The slayer quickly moved on top of the witch. They kissed for several minutes when Kennedy pulled away pouting.

"No fair you have way to much clothing…"

Willow smiled.

"Well that I can fix…"

Willow started to pull off her shirt but was stopped by Kennedy's hand.

"No let me…"

Willow nodded and sat up. Kennedy slowly slipped Willow's shirt off. Taking in the view of the witch she was already falling for she gently laid her down and took off her pants, and unzipped them with her teeth. All that was left was Willow's bra and panties.

"Now this just won't do." Kennedy smirked.

With one swift movement Kennedy pulled off Willow's panties and got on top of her and unsnapped he bra. She threw them across the room.

"Much better…" She whispered into Willow's ear as she moved one of her knees on Willow's center making her gasp.

Kennedy started to kiss Willow's jaw line as she felt the witches hands started to massage her breasts. The slayer made her way up to Willow's ear and nibbled on it then quickly went back and found Willow's lips catching her in a passionate kiss. Willow grabbed Kennedy's cheek and with her other hand pinched Kennedy's swollen nipple making her flinch.

Kennedy pulled back and smiled. Finding herself in a better position before Willow could do anything she went down and caught one of her own nipples in her mouth. She played around with one in her mouth while having the other in between her hand with her forefinger and thumb slightly pinching it. By then Willow was squirming in pleasure as the brunette sped up. Switching quickly and doing the same thing to the other breast. When she finally pulled back Willow's breasts were quite wet and Willow had her eyes closed in bliss.

Willow slowly opened her eyes at the lost of contact. She got lost in Kennedy's eyes but then she knew that she had a promise to keep. She smirked up at Kennedy. Who then just smiled back.

"What?" Kennedy asked innocently.

Willow quickly flipped Kennedy over so she was on top of her and began a fast and steady movement with her knee in between the brunette's legs making her gasp at the change of dominance. She didn't mind but she did start to loose her mind when Willow began to pick up the pace. Willow saw she was almost over the edge so she stopped. Willow leaned down on Kennedy, putting all her weight in the most pleasurable of places, so she could whisper into her ear.

"Not yet my sweet…"

"You tease…" Kennedy shot back as she grabbed onto Willow to create more pressure.

Willow sat back up to make sure no cuts were bleeding yet and sure enough none were. Content with that Willow kissed Kennedy hard on the lips and started to kiss and lick her way down Kennedy's body making sure not to forget her breasts. She had to admit she was a breast kind of lady. It was Kennedy's turn to squirm as Willow slowly made her way to Kennedy's center. She got to her navel and just started to kiss everywhere but Kennedy's slick folds. She was licking around her inner thighs when Willow heard Kennedy whimper.

"Ppleeasee Willow…" She said through rigged breathes.

Willow smiled and followed the slayers needs. She licked Kennedy's clit making her come off the bed to met her mouth when she came back to do it again. Willow dug her mouth in and just started a rhythm of circles creating cries of pleasure from Kennedy. She felt her lover's hands around her head pushing her harder into her center. Willow thought this the time and shoved two fingers into Kennedy's pleasure hole. At this Kennedy's hips started to push forward to meet Willow's fingers. Willow was amazed that Kennedy was so close.

Then something weird started to happen when Kennedy was going over then edge. Willow felt heat all around her so she quickly looked up but didn't stop to thrust her fingers into Kennedy. The slayer had started to glow a steady purple. It grew even brighter when Willow felt Kennedy cum all over her ands. Kennedy was oblivious to this fact as she cried out Willow's name.

"My God WILLOW!!!" She screamed her name.

Willow was a little worried but slowly pumped her fingers in side of Kennedy as she slowly came back down. As Kennedy came back down to earth the purple glow that surrounded her started to fade away.

Willow made her way to Kennedy's side and kissed her temple. Kennedy turned towards her and kissed her back on her lips.

"You're a goddess Willow…" She said.

Willow smiled, "I'm glad that you're feeling better."

Willow kissed her again. She sat up to look at her lovers bodies and was surprised at what she found.

"Goddess Kennedy!! Look at your body!"

Kennedy sat up and stared at herself. All the symbols that had covered her body had fully healed and where like tattoos on her body. You could barley see them yet they looked rather beautiful then ugly.

"Cool!!! Better then getting an actual tattoo…but the pain was still there…so I guess not." Kennedy mini babbled.

"That's a way to look at it I guess." Willow chuckled.

"So umm…Willow are we a couple then…"

"No I just make love to random people…naw just kidding. I want to be one if you want to be one because if you don't then I just feel really weird right now…"

"Willow!! Of course I want to be with you. Plus gotta say the babbling you just did now is an extra bonus for me."

Willow blushed. She lay back down and pulled the covers up and over her. Kennedy followed her under and spooned her from behind. She gently started to run her fingers around Willow's belly button. The two just laid there in silence enjoying each other's presence.

"Kenny?" Willow asked.

"Yeah baby?"

"Will you tell me what's up with you and your sister? You guys seem to really hate each other."

"Yeah I will tell you Willow, but right now could we just get some sleep?"

Willow knew there was hurt in her voice from the mention of her sister so she decided not to push.

"Of course sweetie…"

Willow turned around and kissed Kennedy on the lips. The new couple feel asleep instantly in each others arms. Both were glad that they had found each other when it seemed both of them were in one of the low points in their lives. Willow returning from England and trying to build some trust between her and her friends again. Kennedy just trying to get through life one day at a time. Now that they had found each other both knew that every day living would get easier.

TBC

A.N. Well you like?


	8. Waking Up in Bliss

Chapter 8

'God she is so beautiful…'

Kennedy was lying on the bed watching Willow sleeping. She timed her breath to the same rise and fall of the witch's. The new slayer was amazed at herself that she could get lost just watching a simple body movement.

'Boy am I really falling for this girl…I am so glad that she didn't let me die and I have to admit that last night was the best night I have ever had, especially in the romance department…'

Kennedy chuckled quietly as last night came flooding back to her.

'The sun is going to rise in a couple of minutes…Hmm that gives me an idea.'

Kennedy carefully got up and covered herself with her robe. She looked down at Willow and carefully picked her up covering her in the bed sheets. Kennedy slowly made her way to the balcony making sure each step of the way Willow didn't wake up.

'Man is she a heavy sleeper…he he good to know for future surprises!'

Kennedy was glad that when she moved to Sunnydale she had enough money to even rent an apartment and lucky for her she got one with a balcony facing the east, perfect for watching the sun rise. Kennedy sat in one of her chairs and carefully laid Willow in between her legs. It took a couple of minutes but she finally got it so both of them were in a comfortable position. Content with herself, Kennedy went back to watching Willow.

The sun began to rise after a couple of minutes. Kennedy felt Willow slightly squeeze her when some sun rays fell on her face. The slayer leaned down and kissed the top of the witches head. Willow slowly opened her eyes to meet brown eyes staring right back at her.

"Good morning…" She whispered.

Kennedy just responded by kissing her on the lips.

"MMmm…I'd like to wake up like this everyday…"

Willow snuggled back into the crook of Kennedy's neck. Kennedy wrapped her arms protectively around Willow and went back to watch the sun rise.

The girl just kept running. And she loved a good chase. She loved having this power over someone so…well human. The girl had the nerve to walk through the park at night and alone. The perfect prey for a creature of the night like her.

The chase had only been going on for about two minutes, but it felt like for ever for the chosen victim. She was running in circles and kept looking back to see where the creature that wanted her dead was, but she looked back to long and tripped over a tombstone and landing on her head. She hit the soft spot on the side of her head and was immediately knocked out.

The chaser laughed bitterly when she saw this. She continued to walk to the body.

"Stupid little girl…humans never learn…" The creatures said in her human form.

She leaned over and grabbed the knocked out girl by the shoulders and brought her up to her mouth. Her face morphed to show two fangs peaking out of her lips and her forehead was now pointy to show her true form…a vampire.

The vampire closed the distance between her mouth and the girl's neck. There was a crunch and a sucking sound. The girl didn't even flinch and the meal only lasted a couple of minutes before the vampire threw her to the side.

"MMmm, just right…but I'm still hungry." She got up and froze when she saw another girl about the same age as her victim but decked out in leather.

The new girl froze when she saw the vampire's morphed face. The vampire just smiled.

"What's the matter slayer? Don't recognize me?"

"Kennedy?? No it can't be you…you aren't that dumb…" Faith knew if it was her she had to kill her but maybe she could be like Spike and become all good and everything.

The vampire sighed in frustration, "Don't you Scoobies ever get it, or are you always this clueless?? I'm not 'Kennedy' I'm Jerae!!"

"That's good then because it means I can kill you…"

With that Faith launched forward with 'Mr. Pointy' out in full force. Jerae was ready and kicked the stake out of Faith's hand. Faith threw an upper punch sending Jerae flying back and knocking down one of the tombstones.

"Well now that's amusing…"

When Faith heard the new but familiar voice she turned around to see Buffy standing on top of one of the tombstones.

"Buffy!?" She yelled.

"Yep I'm back and boy am I ready for a big party…but you know I don't want to throw it right now. Jerae I think you have had enough for tonight let's go baby."

Faith was shocked, "Baby!?"

Buffy shrugged and waited for Jerae to make her way to her. Faith was just to shocked to even move. So she didn't even move when the new evil in Sunnydale walked away hand in hand.

After a couple of minutes Faith decided to go find her best friend and hopefully her new girl friend.

"You have got to be shitting me!!" She walked away into the night.

The new couple had spent the whole day relaxing together and just talking. Both of them knew that Kennedy wasn't ready enough to go patrolling so that's one reason why they never really got dressed either.

They were lying on the bed in the after math of their two bodies making love.

"Good your amazing…" Kennedy was breathless.

"Your not to bad your self!"

They both chuckled and Kennedy turned over so she was spooning her from behind. She started to make circles on Willow's stomach. They both were starting to fall asleep until they heard banging on the front door.

"Uggh…" Kennedy made her way out of bed and put her robe on.

"I'll be right back…" She turned around and kissed the top of the now awake red head before she made her way into her hall.

"Of course someone just has to bang on my door at like…" She looked around her kitchen and saw the clock. It said 10:30, "Either my clocks wrong or someone's out to get me…" She muttered.

She finally got to her door and opened it to find a wide eyed Faith.

"Umm…hi Faith. Something up?"

Faith barged her way in and sat down on one of Kennedy's chair.

"We have got a major problem. Where's red?"

"In my room, I'll go get her."

Kennedy made her way back to find Willow already making her way down the hall.

"Faith's here and she says we have a problem."

Willow nodded and grabbed Kennedy's hand and squeezed it. They came back to the living room and found Faith pigging out on chips. They sat down on the couch opposite of Faith and waited for her to speak.

Faith sighed after a minute and told them what she had seen at the cemetery.

After she finished Kennedy was speechless.

"So your saying that my sister is a vampire?"

Faith nodded.

"It must have been recent because I saw my sister a couple of months ago and she was human…at least I think she was…" Kennedy was so confused.

"Not to Buffy decided to finally come back to of course reek havoc…maybe even have her own apocalypse and get laid by your sister." Faith muttered.

"You know that Buffy has always taken a liking to vampires." Willow said bitterly.

"Well now I think were all up to date what the hell are we going to do!? I mean this is obviously smaller than a hell god but we are kind of close to these people they are family on some level…right?"

Faith was so nervous, which usually happens…like never. She had to keep cool because she is the leader of this group.

"Why don't we start researching possible hideouts tomorrow so we can tell the rest of the group at the Magic Box."

"Sounds good to me…Faith I was just wondering if you wanted to crash here that way we all can go to the Magic Box together."

"Fine by me, just don't get to loud you to."

Kennedy chuckled and Willow blushed.

"I'll just get some blankets for ya."

Kennedy got the blankets and went back to her bedroom where her goddess waited. She climbed into bed and smiled when she found that Willow was already asleep.

Kennedy couldn't sleep now. She was just so bothered that her sister was a vampire. Her sister…they were born at the same time, had the same looks, and she never knew why she had hated her so much. Never knew why she had sent her to that hell dimension Gracch, but the fact was that she did.

Now she knew that all this torture had to end and when it came down who was going to live it would be her and not her sister. She wanted to save her sister but it wasn't her fault that her sister was lost long before she ever had a clue that she hated her.

Then there was her girlfriend. Buffy. She definitely wanted her dead but she is human and a slayer. Not to mention Willow's old friend and she wouldn't kill her if Willow didn't want her to, but she was apart of the 'Ruin Kennedy's life plan' so she would have to be hurt in some way.

When Kennedy came to the end of those conclusions in her head she looked down at the peace full Willow. She watched for a couple of minutes before something hit her that would end this whole thing.

She got up from the bed slowly as to not wake up willow. She grabbed some good patrolling clothes and climbed down her balcony and into the night. She knew that tonight or today would be the end of her problems with her sister and her girlfriend.

A.N. I have the next to chapters ready but if you guys want them it would be nice to see some more reviews…


	9. Regret is Revenge's Best Friend

Author's Note: Since you guys wanted it so bad *sigh* here's the next two chapters!!!!

Chapter 9

Jerae was pouting at Buffy, she hadn't had enough to eat for dinner and her girlfriend was ignoring her totally. She walked over and sat on the bed where Buffy was meditating.

"Do we really have to do this B? I mean she is my sister after all…plus I'm really hungry…"

"Shut up and be quiet!! Yes we have to do it if you want your sister to forgive you and plus it would give us an extra partner in our plan once we are through with her!"

Buffy laughs evilly and Jerae is a little worried by her actions. She never really hated her sister, it was more of a revenge thing for her because her sister had been the center of attention when she found out that she was a 'potential' and her parents were so proud. Jerae was basically left in the black after that. Her parents didn't even bother to show up at her soccer games, but they some how managed to find Kennedy when she made her first kill.

It made her so angry but she never expected to send her to hell till Buffy came along and gave her the idea. They were first partners in crime but soon afterward the two found feelings for each other and became an evil couple so to speak. Buffy took her to a crypt where she was sired…she didn't even know where it was. All she knew was that she was lucky not to have been buried and have to dig her way out like most vampires did. Buffy took care of her now more than ever. She taught her how to kill and eat your victim properly.

When food came to her mind again Jerae's stomach growled. Buffy heard this and sighed. She rolled up her shirt sleeve and held it out. There was already old marks from when Jerae had bitten her in need of blood. She only sucked Buffy's blood when she wasn't aloud to go out.

"You sure baby?" She asked to make sure.

Buffy rolled her eyes, "Just get it over with…we've got better things to do!"

With her permission Jerae sunk her teeth into Buffy's arm and sucked out her sweet life line, she only left enough so Buffy would live but fall asleep peacefully till the morning.

When she was done she curled up next to her lover and fell asleep watching her still vamped out and the taste of the slayer's blood still on her tong.

Kennedy was making her rounds through all twelve cemeteries that she knew of in Sunnydale. Just in case any other vampire cults were out and about before she went to business.

The only thing she knew that she had to do was send her sister and her god awful lover to the place where they had sent her with no strings attached, she was going to send them to Gracch. There was only the one place she could complete the ritual and that place was the Hellmouth.

She didn't know what time it was and she didn't really care. She just kept walking and didn't look back as she walked to the basement of the new Sunnydale High School.

Willow woke up with no Kennedy next to her. She didn't know if she was on patrol but she doubted it, Kennedy would have told her. Even though they just met she knew that Kennedy wouldn't leave her without telling her why.

Willow got out of bed and wrapped Kennedy's robe around her. She walked out into the hall. She heard Faith snoring loudly and chuckled to herself as she walked in to the bathroom. After she went she walked back out and into the bedroom again. When she laid back down in bed she sat up again when she noticed the balcony door wide open.

She got up and closed it when she realized Kennedy really did leave with intention and not through the front door.

Willow once again got up and wrapped herself in Kennedy's robe. She walked out and woke the snoring Faith. She sat up ready to fight and Willow jumped back in surprise.

"Jesus Faith, what the heck is up with your senses these days!?" Willow shrieked.

Faith got up and started to pace.

"I don't know Will maybe because I'm just really uncomfortable with Buffy being back and all…"

"Aren't we all!?"

Willow sighed and sat down on the couch. Faith remained standing and continued to pace.

"I just came out here to tell you that Kennedy left again…"

Faith stopped and looked at Willow.

"You have got to be kidding me!"

"Well I kid you not…I think she is going to do something…or is just patrolling…I don't know…I really don't know her that much right now…"

Faith sat down on the couch and put her arm around Willow.

"Hey you had a whole day with her and you got to know her a lot so I think that qualifies as knowing her at least more than me and maybe even her sister."

"Thanks Faith…"

Faith stood up and grabbed her coat and headed towards the door.

"Now let's go find Minnie Me shall we!"

Willow smiled and walked out first.

They looked through all the cemeteries and found no Kennedy. Faith walked over and stood up against a tomb stone…exhausted which was weird for a slayer.

"Faith I think something is happening to you…you don't seem like your regular slayer self."

"Naw don't worry about me Red, I'm five by five…"

"What the hell does that mean any way Faith you always say it but I never get it!"

"Whoa chill Red…it's just a saying I picked up in Boston…I just use it because to me it means that I'm fine or okay…just stop worrying about me…"

They walked on in silence for a couple minutes when something hit Faith as to where Kennedy was.

"How stupid are we!? Willow she's at the Hellmouth!!!" Faith started to run off.

"What would she do there…wait…this can't be happening…"

Willow started to mutter things to herself as she ran off to catch up to Faith.

Kennedy found what she was looking for. A pentagram carved into one of the walls in the basement where the lower levels of the high school were located. She brought a stake with her and jammed it in the middle of the symbol.

It started to glow a bright red color. She was so happy that she knew how to send someone to this awful place and now all she had to do was wait for permission to say the names of the people she wanted to send there out loud.

Kennedy went over and sat on the floor and waited. She waited and waited until she heard a booming voice that made her grab her ears in pain.

'You dare summon ME to do you bidding!!!' The voice boomed.

"Yes! Yes I do in the name that is all evil yes I do summon you!! Do you except my offering??"

There was a pause and then some high winds started to go around the room making Kennedy grab hold of the ground for dear life.

'I sense you want, your need, I shall grant your wishes…who do you desire to send to this hell dimension?'

It took Kennedy a couple of seconds to realize her revenge was going to be made. She finally got the nerve to answer.

"Jerae Hansen and Buffy Summers…"

'Your wish is supreme and it is granted!!!'

Another flash made the whole room filled with the color of blood red. A couple seconds later a flash of white happened and went to black. Kennedy got up and looked at the symbol, there was smoke coming out of it and the stake was gone.

She heard a door open but didn't even bother to turn around.

"Kennedy…?" Said the weak voice of Willow seeing Kennedy not moving.

Faith stayed on the stairs watching the scene unfold.

"I did it Willow…I got my revenge…it worked…but why do I feel like my heart has been ripped out all over again??"

Kennedy turned around with tears in her eyes.

"I just want the pain to stop willow…she was all I had and I lost her to evil…the very evil I'm fighting against…"

Kennedy dropped to her knees and looked at her hands. She saw red…only red. Willow rushed to her and wrapped her in her arms. Faith stood still confused and still in the dark about the whole thing.

"Shh…sweetie it's okay…we'll get them back…"

Willow stood up and pulled Kennedy with her.

"Let's get you home. We will sort this thing out in the morning…"

Kennedy nodded her head. Faith stepped aside as the couple went up stairs and looked back at the symbol and shook her head at the pentagram with tears in her eyes. The one she loved was gone and she didn't know where.

Willow brought Kennedy to her and Faith's house and let her sleep in her bed. Willow knew she had some explaining to do so she headed down to the kitchen where Faith was.

Faith was making some coffee and didn't even hear Willow walk in.

"I have something to tell you about Kennedy…"

She then told the whole story about Kennedy that she knew of.

Faith was once again speechless.

"We have to get the evil couple back though right?" Faith asked.

"Yes but I think we can start on that tomorrow since it is really late and all…"

Faith sighed and got up.

"Fine by me…good night Red…"

With that Faith went upstairs and went to sleep.

Willow stayed in the kitchen to think about the day and then she headed up stairs and watched Kennedy sleep for she herself could not fall asleep. All she knew was that she hoped that Kennedy could find some kind of peace in her life.

Jerae woke up in chains and saw Buffy standing in front of her. It was really hot…that's all she felt was fire.

"Is this what you planned!?" She screamed at Buffy.

Buffy looked at her and unchained her girl friend; she caught her so she wouldn't fall. She carefully sat her on the ground and walked to a chair and sat down.

"Of course it is…she did exactly what I thought she would do."

Jerae was confused. She hadn't been told about this part of the plan. But all those thoughts were put aside when she heard a terrible screech from behind her. She turned around and gasped at who she saw…it was the one who sired her.

"Ladies…have a nice trip?"

"Yes of course we did you nimrod now let's get to business…" Buffy said impatiently.

"Good now follow me. We have lots to do and very little time to…kill it…"

With that Spike lead the couple out of the dungeon and into a hellish dining room.

Author's Note: Sorry I was only able to Install this chapter today…my computer is being shitty again but I will try again later to Install the next chapter for you guys…till then please review!!!!


	10. Captain Frogger and the 9th Battalion

AN: Hey everybody!! I'm back for the rest of the summer!! Soccer camp was a blast and I got a really cool trophy for best overall goalie in the camp!!! Updates will come a lot faster now so sit back and relax…don't forget to review please!!!!!

Willow woke up the next morning to find Kennedy watching her sleep from her bed. She had this beautiful smirk on her face. Willow looked at Kennedy and Kennedy looked at Willow. Kennedy just kept on smirking and Willow was getting confused. After a couple more seconds Kennedy broke out in fits of laughter.

"What!?" Willow exclaimed.

Kennedy tried to get herself under control but it was just too funny to her.

"You…cute…sleeping…but…captain frogger…and the…9th Froggy battalion…" She said between breathes.

It took Willow a second to put all that together but when she realized what happened she went to her defense.

"Hey! Frogs scare the heck out of me thank you…and you think it's funny...?"

Willow asked as she got an idea. Kennedy stopped thinking she had hurt her feelings somehow but it was really hard to keep a straight face.

"Me? No definitely not funny at all…"

Willow got out of the chair and started to make her way towards the bed.

"Oh I think you do think it is funny!!"

With that line Willow started to tickle Kennedy in her most sensitive spots that she knew of. Kennedy was having a fit and screaming for Willow to stop, but the two were just having too much fun.

Then at that moment Faith walked in to find Willow on top of Kennedy who was just squirming under her laughing with tears in her eyes. She cleared her throat but the two didn't hear her. So she coughed really hard.

Willow heard that and stopped. When she saw Faith she got of Kennedy quickly, who pouted at the lost of body contact. She saw Faith and her pout went back to a smirk.

"Hey Faith…did you need something?" Kennedy asked getting off the bed.

"No, no nothing at all…I just came to see if you were up and it looks like your…well up."

Willow smiled at Faith kind of being caught off guard. The three women just kind of stood still for a couple of seconds before Faith decided to ask the question the three of them had been avoiding.

"Umm…guys, so what exactly are we going to do? I mean we can't leave the two of them there even though they are evil…I mean Buffy at least can be saved because she is human after all."

Willow and Kennedy nodded both agreeing.

"I could do research but I have no clue what to look for." Willow suggested.

"Well I am the one that sent them, but all I remember is this voice telling me what to do…now that I think about it, it was very freaky."

"Pff…I'll say…" Faith said.

The three of them decided to head to the magic box and tell Xander and Anya all about it. Giles had left for England a while back and was living there now but they decided to wait to tell him about Buffy and the whole situation.

The Scooby gang had been researching all day and Kennedy had exhausted all of her memories but found nothing to help bring her sister and Buffy back from Gracch. Willow wouldn't give up researching so she sat at the desk with her laptop. Faith was pretending to read when she really was reading a sport's magazine. Anya decided to count her money again and Xander was close by just watching his really focused girlfriend. Kennedy had gotten so frustrated with herself that she was in the back training and punching the crap out of the punching bag.

'Your so stupid…how could you be so reckless!? She is your sister for god's sakes…yes she sent you to hell but does that give you the right to do it? What was that freaking saying…an eye for an eye…yeah I totally put that one to use. Yeah so she is a vamp but what about Buffy huh? She's still human…'

The longer she thought the harder she hit the bag. The bag was so stressed that after a couple of minutes she hit it off the chains and in to the wall.

"Ughh…DAMN IT!!!" She grunted.

She walked back over to the bag and put it on its hinges. Kennedy then found her water bottle and took a much needed water break.

Kennedy was sitting on the horse when she heard a knock come from the back door. She got up and went to investigate and came out to find Spike standing next to a dumpster. He's was a nice looking in a new leather jacket, boots, and well, just new everything.

"Hey umm…do I know you?" Kennedy thought for a second, "Or can I just kill you now?" Kennedy asked casually with her slayer senses tingling telling her that he was a vamp.

"No you don't know me but you bloody well not kill me or else you'll never your beloved sis back and well maybe Buffy."

Spike leaned against the dumpster and got a cigarette out and started to smoke it. Kennedy was a bit taken back. She looked back inside and Spike saw what she was thinking. He got up and walked over to the open door and carefully closed it as to not make a sound.

"Sorry pet but this is a convo between me and you only."

Kennedy got the message, "Fine then…spill it."

Spike finished his cig and threw it on the ground. He then put it out with his foot and took a deep breath before continuing.

"Here goes; first of all I know that your sister is fine and doing well over in that dimension as long as she listens to Buffy…"

Kennedy was about to ask how he knew but Spike held up his hand.

"Hold on there pet and let me finish…"

Kennedy sighed, "Fine…just stop calling me pet."

She got up and leaned against the dumpster.

"Good slayer, now let me explain and no questions till the end…"

When Kennedy didn't answer he continued.

"Buffy's the boss down there, she can somehow send me there and she thinks I'm all bad and stuff now but she doesn't know I got my soul back and I really am trying to help. Anyways, she knew you would send her there so she has this plan about bringing this dimension and Gracch together. Kind of like what happened with the whole Dawn being the 'key'…except that this dimension will bring an immediate apocalypse, and I know you've had personal experience there so I know you understand clearly."

Kennedy nodded, for a moment she remember her time spent there. She shook her head and focused back on to Spike who just smiled. Kennedy scowled at him so he got the hint and continued on.

"The dimensions can't be brought together obviously so we need to get them out of there as soon as possible. I found a way out of there so I figured with the help of Willow's magic we could get them back here in a…well just bloody fast."

Spike was smiling. He was very proud of himself that he thought of this very big and very logical plan.

Kennedy started to think about this situation and if she should trust this 'Spike'. She was brought out her thoughts when she saw Xander tackle Spike to the ground from behind. He started to beat the hell out of him until Kennedy rushed over and pulled him off of Spike.

"Bloody hell!?" Spike yelled. He wiped off some blood from his lip.

"That's what you get for coming back you slime ball!" Xander screamed back.

Kennedy had to restrain him against the wall and urgently explained the whole deal. By the time she was done the rest of the Scooby gang had entered the ally way. Willow rushed over to Kennedy making sure she was okay. When she finally saw there was not even a scratch on her she sighed with content.

The younger slayer went to the front of the group and explained once again what was happening. Willow went white when Kennedy told her the part where she would have to use real magic. Not just stuff that comes from your heart…the real dark arts stuff.

"Willow…"

Kennedy slowly walked over to Willow.

"Will you be okay with this?"

"I don't know Kennedy…I mean I told you my story and I'm not sure if I could do it…"

"I will be right there with you and I'm sure the whole gang will be there to if we need to bring you back."

Xander stepped in to say his two cents.

"Yeah Willow I mean I brought you back before and I know I can do it again. You not only broke a yellow crayon remember? You also broke a red and blue one in the same week."

Willow chuckled at the memory and walked over to Xander and gave him a big hug.

"I love you so much Xander…" She whispered into his ear.

"I love you too Will…" He replied.

Anya saw this tender moment and got jealous.

"Hey can we go inside now I'm freezing my butt off!?"

The two friends pulled away and went back to their partners. The Scooby gang and Spike went back inside the Magic Box and decided to work out the details. They decided in two days they would complete the task for it would be a new moon. Although Spike never told how he could go back to Gracch he reassured the gang that the new moon would be the perfect night.

After the quick meeting the gang went home and Spike just returned to the shadows. Kennedy and Willow decided to spend the night at Kennedy's so they could be alone. Plus Faith just wanted some time alone with Dawn also.

Kennedy felt that something was up with Faith and this whole situation. Willow had told her that Faith was straight but after seeing her handle this whole situation with Buffy she thinks Faith likes Buffy in a way that she wants to be more than friends with her.

When the witch and slayer got to their destination they both decided to cuddle up on the couch considering it was only 9 o'clock at night. Kennedy was sitting against the edge of the couch with Willow sitting in between Kennedy's legs, facing the TV. Her head was Kennedy's chest and Kennedy was running her hands through Willow's silky red hair.

The two were silent and both were in deep thought. Not really watching the movie. Kennedy decided to ask Willow about the whole magic thing.

"Umm…Willow?" She asked.

When she got no answer she tried again. Still no answer. So Kennedy leaned down and gently grabbed her chin and bringing it so she was looking Kennedy in the eye.

"Willow…" She whispered.

Willow slowly smiled.

"How do you really feel about this magic stuff…I mean you can share anything with me you know that right?"

Kennedy was unsure about Willow right now and she was scared this might lead her down a dark path even if she was right there. Willow nodded.

"It's weird Kenny…I mean I feel kind of happy in a way because it's like beating back the darkness…but…" Willow got tears in her eyes, " To tell you the truth Kenny I'm…scared…really scared and I'm not sure if I do this I will even be able to come back…no not come back, I'd probably destroy myself…"

Willow started to cry and Kennedy held her.

"Shh…baby it'll be alright…Shh…" Kennedy cooed her.

After about ten minutes Willow had fallen asleep in her arms. Kennedy laid there for a couple of minutes and then she carefully got up and grabbed a piece of paper from the coat she wore.

"I think it's about time I call this Giles guy…"


	11. I Dream of Dragons?

AN: I've been away for...more than a couple of years. These stories are pretty old now. Weird to think about...I wrote them when I was around 15 and now I'm 23...scary! Anyways...I was worried for awhile I had lost my files but alas I have tracked them down! So bear with me as I will only be posting a few chapters at a time!

Enjoy!

Chapter 11

Jerae was pacing her bedroom. She had been cooped up in there for a week now. All she had gotten to eat was really nasty demon blood. She didn't even have to mention that it was green and tasted like acid in her mouth.

She hated everything here. The heat, food, and even her relationship with Buffy now was on borderline. All Buffy would do would rise early, leaving her to wake up alone. Then Buffy would come back late and expect her to make hot and steamy sex to her.

Then every time she tried to leave this god forsaken room an invisible barrier would keep her from doing that. She tried everything, but she couldn't leave without somebody's help. Only one person came to mind, it was her sister Kennedy. Yes she was a demon but she still felt for Kennedy because they were sisters.

Jerae walked towards her only window in the whole room and looked out. She had a view of lava flows. She looked out and she was about ten stories up over looking a volcano that erupted everyday at least twice. Black dragons circled the summit of the volcano as if they were guarding it and it scared the heck out of Jerae.

"Please hurry Kennedy…"

Jerae pleaded when she heard a cry of pain that echoed through the whole castle making her wonder what exactly Buffy did everyday.

Two Days Later…

The preparations for the ritual were going as planned. Only Kennedy was getting worried when Giles didn't show up yesterday when he said he would. She had been watching over Willow closely and from what she heard about Giles, Willow needed him the most right now more than her.

Yes she was there for the 'I'm your girlfriend and I love you' support but she didn't know about anything about the dark magic's. Kennedy knew that Giles was the expert in this area, so she just hoped he would get here soon rather than later.

The gang was at the Magic Box when they all heard the bell ding. Kennedy turned around anxiously to see if it was Giles, but all she saw was an old torn up blanket that was burning on top of Spike's flesh. Willow couldn't help but notice Kennedy sudden movement. Willow knew that Kennedy was nervous about the spell but right now she seemed nervous about something entirely different.

Willow walked over to Kennedy and grabbed her hand. Kennedy turned back to look at her. Kennedy gave her a smile and Willow smiled and squeezed her hand.

"Why don't you to just go make orgasims together!"

Xander looked Anya shocked.

"Anya!?"

Anya faced him and gave him her puppy look.

"What!? It's just that those two are just so into each other and we haven't had sex in for ever!"

"We just had it last night An!"

Spike decided to give his two cents that moment. He walked in between the bickering couple and split them up.

"I don't know about you guys here but I'm bloody well sure that no one else here wants to hear about your guys sex life problems."

"I'll second that!"

Everyone turned towards the back to see Giles with all of his stuff looked upon the new Scooby gang.

"Giles!"

Willow squealed and ran out of his chair to hug him. Faith got up from her chair and slowly made her way over to Giles. When she reached him Willow was pulling out of the hug and Faith just stuck out her hand.

"G man…"

"Faith."

Giles took her hand. After a moment of silence between the too Faith shrugged and gave Giles a big hug. Giles looked relieved when Faith gave into her love for the former watcher.

The whole gang except for Spike and Kennedy. All Giles did was nod at Spike as he made his way over to Kennedy who stood at the research table.

"And you must be Kennedy…"

Kennedy nodded.

"I'm glad you made it even though you're a day late."

"Yes well I got caught up with an old friend before I could leave. He seemed to think he could end my life with some sort of throwing dart. I must say I still have it in me."

Kennedy smiled. She saw a confused Willow walk back towards her. Before she could ask Kennedy answered her question.

"I called him after you fell asleep two nights ago. I figured the more people we have the better and from what I heard about Giles he was the perfect man to be back on the team."

"Yes we all are glad your back Giles but you can't have the store back…"

"I know Anya…"

"You signed papers."

"Sweetie I think he gets it."

Satisfied that she gets her store she went back to the register to look at her sales.

"Right so let's get down to business then…what's do you guys know about the ritual?"

Giles sat down and took off his glasses and started to clean them.

"Well Spike here knows how to get into the dimension but I found out in order for the spell to work I have to be there with him. That means I'm gonna have to be in Gracch in order for this whole plan to work."

Willow hadn't told Kennedy that part. Kennedy looked up from the book she was reading and caught Willow's eye.

"Willow you can't go there…at least not without me."

Willow sighed and walked over to Kennedy and sat in her lap. Kennedy then wrapped her arms protectively around her waist.

"I'm sorry Kenny but you need to stay here in case you have to fight your sister and Buffy."

"Don't forget Kennedy I'll be right there with her."

Spike added. Kennedy nodded into Willow's shoulder. Willow hugged her and kissed the top of her head.

Giles who had put his glasses back on his head took them off again and started to clean them. Willow seeing this was shocked.

"Is that why you always clean your glasses Giles!?"

Giles was caught off guard by the comment, "Umm…no there just really…um dirty from my trip."

"Right G-Man. Just face it you don't want to know what were doing when you're talking to use."

Faith chuckled. She walked back into the back room telling everybody she was going to go work out.

"Baby could you get up please…I want to go work out with Faith."

"Sure sweetie…"

With that Kennedy went to the back room with Faith. Spike followed soon after with the excuse he was going to go 'watch' them.

That left Willow and Giles alone to talk, with the exception that Xander and Anya had left to go downstairs and do inventory. Or so they said, *wink*.

"So Willow…what exactly do you do in the ritual?"

"Umm…well it's almost like any dark arts spell…I don't exactly know how I'm going to get to Gracch seeing as Spike said that it was best to not tell me about that until tonight seeing as I might freak out and all…anyways when I get there I have to find a piece of each person I want to transport and then I make a chalk circle with me and those pieces and I chant these words, well I won't say them in Latin now but in English there're; In this circle I summon the soul and body of these people...and in that time, without their acknowledgement I move them to the dimension in which only humans rule. After that…well then I get the hell out of that…well hell."

Giles listened intently the whole time. He made sure that Willow knew what she was doing and the risks. He basically gave her twenty questions until he was satisfied that she knew her stuff on this.

"So Giles…do you really think I can do this?"

Giles got up from his chair and started to put books away. When he was done he turned and faced Willow.

"I think the real question though Willow is do you think you can do this?"

"Giles that doesn't help…"

Giles put up his hand and she stopped.

"Yes it does help…you rely too much on what I think of you. Now's the time to trust in yourself."

With that said Giles got up and walked into the training room leaving Willow to think for herself. After a couple of minutes later Kennedy came back into the room and walked over to Willow.

"How did it go baby?"

Willow sighed, "I think it went as well as it was supposed to go."

"Do you think your ready now?"

Willow stood up and wrapped her arms around Kennedy's waist. She stared up into Kennedy dark chocolate eyes and smiled. She leaned up and gave a sweet kiss to her girl. When she pulled back Kennedy was smiling back at her.

"You know sweetie I really think I'm ready now."

Night time at one of Sunnydale's cemeteries…

The whole gang is there and Spike is standing in front of a big tomb.

"This is it…Willow are you ready?"

Willow looked back at Kennedy who squeezed her hand in support. She then looked at Giles who gave her a nod. She said her goodbyes and walked over to Spike.

"Ready as I can be…"

Spike nodded and grabbed her hand.

"Just in case we get separated…"

Willow nodded in affirmation. With a wave of his hand Spike opened a portal. When Willow looked in she saw a volcano. No she didn't see it she was looking down on it into the heart of the volcano.

Before she could say or do anything Spike pulled her into the portal. They jumped in and Willow felt her body hit the ash covered ground.

At that same moment Faith had been fighting herself about something and finally gave in to her instinct.

"Wait up you guys!"

Faith jumped in and she felt someone's body below her.

"BLOODY HELL!?"

She looked down and saw Spike below her. Faith chuckled and apologized as she got up. When she did this time it was Willow she ran into.

"What the hell Willow!?"

She stopped and looked at Willow. Faith saw that she was frozen and looked up at what she was looking at.

"Holy Shit!"

Was all she could say as she looked up into the face of three mighty black dragons.


End file.
